Chances for Happiness
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Fred and George plot to get Ginny and Lee together. Takes place several years after Hogwarts. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chances for Happiness

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Ginny/Lee primary. Other parings are mentioned in this chapter. Be warned some are rather unique, there is currently no plan for any slash parings, but you never know.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowlings.

Summery: Tired of Ginny and Lee's obliviousness to the other's feelings the twins take it upon themselves to set them up. Takes place about seven years after the defeat of Voldemort. Which happened in Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts. And it should be stated that I am all for odd pairings.

* * *

Chances for Happiness

Chapter 1

After the war with Voldemort ended the wizarding world continued on with life. The students of Hogwarts grew up. And in the midst of cleaning up the remains of the war their world prospered. The veterans of the war were rewarded for their bravery. Wizards and witches like Snape who had walked a thin line were honored and heralded as heroes. Snape received his Order of Merlin for duties done in both wars. Unfortunately, not everyone survived the war. But this is not their story; this one is about the survivors. The Weasley family in particularly, surprising, as it may seem all the Weasleys survived and they all grew up.

Bill had stayed in England after becoming involved with the Hogwarts' astronomy professor. Aurora Sinistra and Bill have been married for almost eight years and have four children. Aurora had been a Ravenclaw a few years ahead of the eldest Weasley. Bill, it seems always, had a thing for older women. Which is why the short-lived relationship that he had with Fleur Delacour did not last. But it was another Weasley that stole her heart.

It was Percy and his passion about his work that won the heart of the French veela. She had met Percy through the ministry and slowly fell in love with him. Percy wasn't what she had been expecting after hearing Bill talk about him. But she enjoyed surprises. Percy was back in his family's good graces. It had taken some time, even after his true role in the ministry and role in the Order of the Phoenix had reveled. There were hurt feelings on all sides and Fleur stood by his side through it all. They will be celebrating their third anniversary and the birth of their first child in August. As for his former girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, she and Percy are still good friends. However it is another Weasley that owns her heart.

Charlie Weasley is still in Romania with his dragons and the love of his life, Penelope Clearwater. It was Percy who had originally introduced her to his older brother. They hit it off instantly, but it wasn't until Penny became the replacement mediwitch at the Romanian Dragon Preserve that the dashing dragon trainer swept her off her feet. They have been married for over five years and Penelope is carrying their second child.

Fred and George still own their joke shop. Both are not married, but involved in long-term stable relationships. It didn't come as much of a surprise when George brought Parvati Patel home for dinner one night. Two years later when Parvati became pregnant with their first, and hopefully not last, child some eyebrows were raised, but that didn't force the couple to marry. They were currently engaged and planning a double wedding.

Fred was engaged as well, but his choice of a bride had not gone over as smoothly as his brother's had. Fred Weasley, you understand, had fallen in love with Pansy Parkinson. It was Molly that refused to accept Pansy in to the family; even after all that the young witch had endured during the years of the war. She had betrayed her entire family to support Dumbledore, nearly single-handedly sent her father to Azkaban, and was cast off the Parkinson family tree. Much to Molly's dismay the couple were the proud parents of four-month-old twin boys, who would inherit Pansy's family's money.

Ron was engaged to Luna Lovegood. And to Molly's delight, the two were not having children out of wedlock. Actually, they were far too busy to contemplate adding children to their lives. Ron was always working late at the Ministry as a strategic advisor to the minister of magic, and Luna was working hard to edit and keep The Quibbler from going bankrupt. Molly had done the lion's share of arranging the wedding, which was five months off.

It was not only the Weasleys that were doing great in this era of post-war bliss. Severus Snape had married Nymphadora Tonks and they had a couple of children. The current count was four and one on the way, in their tenth year of marriage. Severus likes children much more than he'd ever let on as a teacher. Neville Longbottom had married Angelina Johnson four years earlier and they were just starting a family. Seamus was an incurable bachelor, but this suited him just fine. Oliver Wood had married Alicia Spinet and they had two children. Katie Bell had been playing professional quidditch, and in a star studded wedding six months ago married Viktor Krum. Pravati's sister Padma was married to Colin Creevy, the star photographer for The Daily Prophet, the couple had eloped three years ago and had one son.

Not every was doing as well as the others, Lavender Brown, or should I say Malfoy, was a young widow. Draco had died as a spy at the very end of the war and he left her to raise their only child. A little boy who had his father's eyes and mother's smile. Dean Thomas had married a young witch named Calliope that he had met while working in Egypt with Bill Weasley as a curse breaker, but she had died in childbirth, leaving him alone with their twin daughters. But the fates were pushing these two together as their friendship grew deeper and stronger.

It was Ginny, Lee, Harry and Hermione that were unlucky in love. The four of them never seemed to have lasting relationships. This might be because they refused to admit what their heart already knew. In their hearts they knew it was because they were already in love. Ginny loved Lee, and he was just as clueless about her feelings for him as she was about his. Harry and Hermione were probably worse off. As best friends neither wanted to risk their friendship for what would be the most intimate relationship that either had ever or would ever have. But they were just as clueless as Ginny and Lee.

* * *

It was this that annoyed Fred and George to no end. So they took it upon themselves to hook their sister up with their best friend. They put their brilliant minds together to come up with a worthwhile plan, but do to unforeseen and unintentional interference they had to call in the troops. But it was Parvati that told them to do something about Harry and Hermione as well. This was mainly for Luna's sanity. Luna had been gracious enough to let Harry move in with her and Ron while he found a new place to live, that had been almost a year ago and it was grating on her nerves.

Fred was the one to call the meeting with his brothers and their scheming wives. He and Pansy would be hosting it. After telling Molly their plan and hopes that she would leave it to them. She and Arthur agreed to watch the children. Since Parvati wanted to discuss the problem that was Harry and Hermione, they were the only friends that hadn't been invited.

"Hey Fred," Bill said as he and Aurora arrived first.

"Bill," Fred said, then he kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek, "Aurora."

"Hello, Fred," she said, "where is Pansy?"

"In the kitchen," a female voice called from another room.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me," said Aurora as she headed into the kitchen. Fred handed Bill a beer and they sat down on the couch and caught up as they waited for the rest of their brothers and friends to arrive.

Percy arrived next fussing over his very pregnant wife. She merely swatted at him and headed off to the kitchen muttering something in French. Charlie and Penelope arrived at the same time as Neville and Angelina. Followed shortly by Ron and Luna. Alicia arrived with apologies from Oliver and Katie, who were both traveling with their respective quidditch teams. Colin and Padma arrived with Lavender and Dean. Seamus arrived not long after. George and Parvati arrived late as usual. Once everyone had arrived the large crowd settled around Fred and Pansy's living room.

"So where are they?" asked Charlie.

"Ginny is at the shop brewing a horribly expensive potion, that someone is paying us to make," explained Pansy. She and Ginny both were potions brewers, and together they owned a shop. Ginny's had trained under a potions master in Diagon Alley named Casper Sinclair, and Pansy under Professor Snape at Hogwarts.

"Great. Lee and his team are on duty this weekend," added Parvati. She and Lee both headed accidental magic reversal squads.

"Why aren't Harry and Hermione here?" asked Colin.

"Because they are almost as bad as Ginny and Lee," Parvati explained with a long-suffering sigh.

"Because Harry Potter is driving me bonkers," Luna joined in, "Not that I don't adore him, Ronald, but in a different house."

"What we need is a cunning, foolproof plan to get them all together," George said getting down to business.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Pansy asked with a grin, "I may be a Slytherin, but if you haven't noticed I am still having difficulties getting Molly to stop setting my fiancé up with other women and accept me."

"Molly doesn't like any of us," Parvati told her, "we took her boys from her."

"True," Penelope said, "what if we just lock Ginny and Lee in a closet or something as blunt."

"Won't work on them," Bill said, "might on Harry and Hermione though."

"What we have to do is to get them, Lee and Ginny that is, to always run into each other," Fleur explained.

"And," added Lavender, "make it seem like a coincidence."

"And when in large groups get them next to each other," Dean told them, "and take them out with friends and run into the others."

"That might work," Fred mused, "but what if they don't admit it?"

"Try making them jealous," Percy remarked. Fleur had used this tactic on him.

"What if we told them that the other was in love with them?" Pansy asked.

"They'd be mortified," Aurora said, "trust me, and then they would do nothing. That happened to me, which might explain why I am Mrs. Bill Weasley instead of Mrs. Severus Snape."

"Just an idea," Pansy said, then shuddered, "Severus and Tonks are bad enough.

"And here I thought you married me because you loved me."

"That and Severus snored," said Aurora after giving her husband a kiss.

"We need to tell Harry and Hermione, and get them involved with our plans for Gin and Lee," Angelina said.

"And tell Ginny and Lee about Harry and Hermione," Alicia finished for her best friend.

With those plans made the witches and wizards went on their own separate ways, all still buzzing with ideas. They would be subtler with Ginny and Lee, but needed the direct approach with Harry and Hermione. It was determined that one of Molly Weasley's closets was the best option. After hinting to them separately about the possibilities that deepening their relationship would bring.

The following day Fred and George met Lee for lunch. They explained in detail their plan for Harry and Hermione. Lee was, as expected, very excited and more than willing to help. Pansy casually mentioned the plan to Ginny at work. Ginny agreed that something needed to be done about those two.

When Ron and Luna returned home after the gathering of the minds, they told Harry about the need to get Ginny and Lee together. Harry was more than willing to contribute to the cause. Lavender and Parvati joined Hermione for quick breakfast before work and asked for her help. She was the only one who had reservations about it, but after some convincing by her former dorm mates she was willing to help.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chances for Happiness

Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill him," Luna stated as she entered Ginny and Pansy little shop.

"Who?" Ginny asked the irate blond.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"What did he do now?" said pansy as she walked into the front room. Wiping something green and slimy off of her hands.

"Well, the question is what hasn't he done. HE hasn't gotten a place of his own yet. And HE sleeps with anything that moves and then dumps them the next morning. But does he do it nicely? No! He breaks their fickle little hearts in MY house. And if I get woken up to the sounds of MY things being shattered again I swear that I will kill him."

"Ron won't be too happy if you do that," smiled Ginny

"Screw Ronald!"

"No thank you," smirked Pansy, "I got Fred."

"Yuck!" grimaced Ginny, "Those are my brothers."

"And darned cute ones they are."

"I have to concur with Pans on this one," confirmed Luna, "But back to the annoying boy who lived, as much as I _adore_ Hermione I don't think I would waste her on him."

"You adore Hermione and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Your point."

"I got none," Pansy smiled, "Lunch?"

"You coming Gin?"

"Nope, you two go on with out me, I've got a lot to do."

"Good," Pansy said, "We'll just talk about how hot your brothers are."

* * *

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Ginny said looking up from behind the counter where she had been going over the books. 

"Is that any way to treat clients?" he kidded with an easy smile. Ginny blushed in spite of herself.

"Well, then Mr. Jordan, what can I do for you."

"I've waited my whole life for you to say those very words to me."

"Lee!"

"What," he smirked, "I need a potion, and you are just the witch to make it."

"Fun," she smiled, "Is it hard?"

"Not really," he shrugged, "Just to complex for me."

Lee told Ginny about the potion and why he needed it and she was about to consult her books when she realized that the one she needed was on the top of the her shelves.

"Lee," she said sweetly.

"I don't like that sound."

"Could you get my book?" Ginny pointed to the top shelf. Lee grumbled and climbed the rickety ladder. Ginny made sure to hold the bottom so he could get down. He handed it down to her and just after she set it on desk he began his descent.

Sliding down and knocking Ginny down and landing on top of her. They were gathering their bearings when the door opened.

"Ginny," Luna's voice rang out. She and Pansy were coming back from lunch, one that Ginny declined her invitation to.

"Gin, you here?"

Ginny was about to open her mouth or push Lee off when the two witches entered the back room.

"I think we interrupted something Pansy," Luna grinned.

"No wonder she didn't want to go with us," giggled Pansy, "she had a better offer."

By this time Lee had crawled off of the redhead and helped her up.

"This wasn't what it looked like," stammered Ginny as she blushed furiously.

"I was just getting a book for Ginny," Lee tried to explain.

"So Ginny keeps her books on the floor," Luna commented, "interesting."

"NO, he slipped off the ladder."

"Did he now?"

"Pansy!"

"I have to get back to work now," Lee said making a hasty exit.

"I hate you two," scowled Ginny as she stomped past them.

"Looks like we came back to early."

"I don't know Luna, I still think we have our work cut out for us. Luna headed out the door passing Professor Snape on his way in.

"Severus," Pansy said with a smile, "Just the wizard that I wanted to see. What brings you here?"

"Was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop in."

"Purely a social call then," she smiled, giving him a hug. Severus rolled his eyes purely for show and returned the hug, "Because anything we can make, you can do better."

"True, perhaps for Miss Weasley, but I did train you," Severus smirked.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

"Severus."

"Pansy."

"How have you been?"

"No bad, the children are driving me insane."

"Too late," Ginny yelled from the back room.

"Thank you for your assessment."

"There was something that I wanted to ask you." Pansy managed to get Severus' attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"You know that Fred and I are planning our wedding."

"I still think that you could do better."

"We've been over this Severus."

"Yes, I remember," he sneered, "I still don't like it."

"Yes, but you love me," she grinned, "and since you are the closest thing to a father I want to have, I was wondering if you would give me away?"

"You had to ask," he said with a long suffering sigh, "you already know what my answer will be."

"Thank you so much," she squealed and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Fred and George had taken Percy to the park, so he could get experience in watching children before Fleur had theirs. They meet up with Dean and Lavender there.

They were focusing on getting Harry and Hermione together, realizing that they might be the easiest to get together, but convincing Hermione of Harry's sincerity would take work after they admitted their feelings.

Mrs. Weasley was hosting a family get-together in a few weeks to celebrate the ever-expanding Weasley family, and to get the ball rolling on the upcoming nuptials of her children. Namely, Fred and George.

With a little help from her, Harry and Hermione would hopefully retire early, to Hermione's apartment, of course, and then they could focus their full effort on Ginny and Lee.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chances of Happiness

Chapter 3

These family gatherings had expanded to include many more people than just the immediate Weasleys and their families. Dean and Lavender were invited, as was Seamus. Many of the Ron's former classmates came. Oliver came when he was in country. Molly loved fussing over her 'family'. Even Severus and Nymphadora were invited, but they did not attend often.

Molly and Arthur never knew who all was going to be able to make these dinners so they prepared for the as many as possible.

* * *

The stage was set. That night they would, with Molly's help, lock Harry and Hermione in a closet together and see what happens.

Bill and Aurora bundled up their clan, and flooed directly to the Burrow from their rooms at Hogwarts. Their oldest child Damon was seven and as the oldest grandchild he was in charge of picking out the desserts that grandma made. He took this job very seriously and made sure that they were the first to arrive, lest one of his cousins usurp his position.

"Mum, Dad," bellowed Bill once he landed in the old house.

"In the kitchen, darling," Molly called to him.

"You kids can go find something to do, so your dad and I talk with grandma and grandpa."

"But what about my desserts?"

"Don't worry, Damon," Bill said reassuring his son, "you'd better go make sure that your sisters and brother don't get into any trouble."

"Fine," the little redhead said as he tore out of the burrow.

Percy and Fleur were already in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur. Fleur was resting comfortably at the table. Percy was being overly cautious with her because she was going to give birth any day now. Bill kissed his mum and sister-in-law. They talked about the most recent changes in their lives. About fifteen minutes later Damon snuck up to the back door and tried to get his grandma's attention. Molly let him distract her and the other adults moved into the living room. Slowly the other Weasleys arrived and finally the burrow was filled to the max.

Fred and Pansy were the last to arrived. But were relived of Tanner and Parker quickly by cooing aunts and uncles. They sat down next to Charlie and Penelope and got drawn into a conversation about the many uses of dragon's blood.

Lavender and Parvati skillfully manipulated Ginny into the seat next to Lee. Over the last few weeks they had been trying to set Ginny and Lee together whenever they went out together. But it never amounted to the admittance of emotions that they had hoped. They were going to give it another two weeks and then call it hopeless.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name…" Harry exclaimed, as he was shoved haphazardly into the quidditch supply closet. He had been sent by Ron to get another broom. He had questioned why, especially since they hadn't been playing quidditch. Ron just glared at him and told him to get it.

"I guess Charlie is still out there?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah," he heard her say. Then he saw her, she was seated on the ball chest.

"What is this about?"

"I don't know," she said thankful that Harry couldn't see her blush. She thought that she had hidden her feelings for him better than that.

"I think I might know," Harry grinned, and gently kissed Hermione.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

Outside the rest of the guests were resting comfortably as Harry and Hermione enjoyed their time in the closet. There was a lot of talk about weddings and babies.

"So, Pansy how are the wedding plans coming?" Arthur asked.

"Good," she smiled, "Severus is going to give me away at the wedding, since I have no father."

"You can do better than him," yelled Fred, he was enjoying teasing his fiancé about her attachment to Severus. He was the person she considered to be a father figure in her life since she started at Hogwarts.

"Funny, he said the same about you," she smirked as the rest of the clan laughed at their remarks. Fred smiled and came over to kiss her on the cheek, "Besides he's not that bad once you get to know him."

That was followed by a rather large coughing fit.

* * *

They tried to extract Harry and Hermione from the closet when they started eating, but all their actions were in vain. So they sat outside and enjoyed the lovely weather as they ate. Just as dessert was being served, Fleur's water broke.

After the initial panic, they got everything ready to go to St. Mungo's. Percy was still panicking but with the help of his brothers, almost all of who had dealt with this panic before managed to get his wife to the hospital.

Lavender and Dean wished them the best, but had to get home to their own families. Lee and Ginny were left behind to inform Harry and Hermione of the news. Lee made a funny face, that had Ginny giggling, as he knocked in the door.

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

"Can't," Lee told them.

"Yeah, guys come out, you've been in there all evening," Ginny smiled.

"Fine," Harry groaned and he flung the door open once he and Hermione had straightened up.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"We thought you might want to know that Fleur went into labor," Ginny told them.

"Tonight?" asked an excited Hermione.

"Yes," Lee confirmed, "were all on our way to the hospital.

The four apperated to the hospital and hurried off to the waiting room. They joined the mostly redheaded crowd and waited until there was any news. After a few hours the children had fallen asleep and their mothers took them home. All that was left was Percy's parents and siblings and they dozing off every now and then. It was only a few hours later when the Percy and the doctor came to tell them the news. Fleur and the baby were doing fine. Percy had a son that was named Alton.

After offering their congratulations they went to have a quick peak at the sleeping little boy before heading home to their families with the good news.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chances of Happiness

Chapter 4

It had been about a week since the newest Weasley had been born. Harry and Hermione were feeling out their new relationship, and everyone was getting sick and tired of Ginny and Lee's obliviousness. They had tried everything and nothing seemed to work. Nothing was going right. They tried to get them alone together. So they were going to have to call it a failure and give up!

The twins had needed a potion to be made, and since Pansy was swamped, Ginny went to see her brothers. Unbeknownst to them, Lee was looking to see if his two best friends wanted to get a bite to eat.

The twins had gotten themselves stuck in a little situation, they were glued together, and they didn't want anyone to know, least of all those two. They would never live it down.

"FRED, GEORGE," Ginny shouted to them, "I'm not having this conversation in two rooms!"

"Yes, you are," Fred shouted back, "we're busy."

"Fine," "send me an owl," she said. She was about to leave when Lee walked in.

"Fred and George here?"

"There in the backroom," she rolled her eyes, "acting like complete gits."

"Hey, guys," shouted Lee, "get out here."

"Too busy," George shouted back, "now get out."

"Is that anyway to treat customers?"

"Neither of you are customers," Fred said.

"Fine, I won't invite you to lunch."

"You do that."

"See what I mean," Ginny said pulling Lee towards the door.

"They have been acting strange for a while," Lee commented.

"You noticed that too."

"Yeah," Lee smiled as they walked down the street, "you want to get something to eat?"

"I'd love to," Ginny said smiling up at Lee. She loved to spend time with him, with out everyone around. They headed into a little café near the Ministry. It was really new, and had very good food.

They sat in a corner table facing a window. They joked around for a few minutes until the waiter came to take their order. After ordering her meal, Ginny excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

The older couple that had been seated next to them stopped at their table on the way out. The old wizard introduced him and his wife to Lee.

"Nice to meet you both," Lee said shaking their hands.

"We just wanted to tell you that you and your wife look lovely together," they witch said.

"Oh, Ginny isn't my wife." Lee grinned.

"Your girlfriend is very lucky," the man said, "you two look very much in love."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her," said Lee with an impish grin. He figured that he'd let them think that he and Ginny was an item. It wasn't a bad thought, and Lee played along. He watched as Ginny passed the older couple on her way back to the table.

"Anything interesting happen," she asked, "while I was gone?"

"Just some older couple thought that my wife was beautiful."

"And what did you say," Ginny asked shyly.

"I had to agree," he said noticing her blush, "but I told them we weren't married."

"Oh."

"But they thought we looked like we were in love," he said glancing at her again. Lee was struck by the look on her face, she often seemed to be so innocent, but behind those brown eyes was a little rascal lurking. Lee tilted her chin up towards him and softly kissed her. He was a little surprised when she returned the kiss.

"Wow," whispered Ginny after they broke the kiss.

"Yeah," replied Lee, "I've been wanting to do that forever."

"Me too," came the soft response, "So…ah, why?"

"Why now or why not?"

"Both."

"It never seemed right before," he said plainly.

"Yeah, it always seemed like someone was watching."

"Fred and George."

"What?" one puzzled Weasley asked.

"It felt like Fred and George were watching."

"They were setting us up?"

"Didn't do a very good job," grinned the youngest Weasley. "So if it didn't feel forced, we might have done this before?"

"Yes," Lee said before kissing her again. "I could get used to this."

"Me too."

The two had to head back to work. They were going to go out that evening. Both were counting the moments until their date. That and they had found the perfect way to tease Fred and George.

* * *

The twins headed over to see Lee once they had gotten free of each other. They were bickering loudly in his living room. Lee shook his head and offered them something to drink.

Fred chose the furthest seat from his brother and casually asked Lee about his lunch with Ginny. Lee smirked, how had he and Ginny missed this before. The twins were pumping him for information.

"Actually," he said, "I got to thank you guys for that."

"Really," replied George.

"Yeah, since you both weren't there to scare people away," he smirked, "I met this great woman."

"What!"

"The two of you haven't done that unison thing in a while," he laughed.

"What about Ginny?"

"Ginny and I had lunch," Lee told them, "and then we each had to go back to work."

The twins tried to pump him for more information, but Lee wouldn't budge.

"Now if you boys will excuse me," he said heading into his bedroom, "I have a date to get ready for."

The twins stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"You know the way out," Lee called. He burst out laughing when he heard the door slam. Once ready he headed to Ginny's via floo.

The two of them had a simple evening planned. They were going to dinner in London and then to a play.

Lee waited Ginny's living room chatting with her roommate. Iris was studying to be a medi-witch. Lee's breath caught when Ginny entered the room. She was dressed in a simple black dress. Her red hair was braided own the back.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"You look great, Gin," he told her. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said feeling much more like herself. She laughed when Lee told her about her brother's reactions.

"Just wait until we tell them we are together!" she said with a glint in her eyes. Then before he could respond she apparated to Diagon Alley.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "They want us to be together."

"They do," she smiled, "but I am still their baby sister."

"I forgot that," grimaced Lee.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long, now for the excuses, I was without Internet access for about three months, and I had two different ideas floating around of how I wanted to end this story. This is the one that took my mind over and finally kicked me in the butt so that I finished it. Sorry about the delay. Kleine Snowdrop

* * *

Chances of Happiness

Chapter 5

That night once the twins had gotten free, they headed over to Lee's apartment. Unfortunately no one was home. So they decided to enter the flat anyways. The made themselves at home and waited for Lee to return.

Lee was practically walking on air as he headed home after dropping Ginny off. Their dinner date had gone wonderfully. They spent most of the dinner talking and planning for future dates. There was also some not so platonic kissing mixed in. Lee unlocked his door and headed inside. He paused in the hall when he heard some banging in his kitchen.

"Fred, George," he called.

"Hey Fred, he's back," he heard George shout from the kitchen.

"Good," came Fred's voice from the bathroom.

"What in Merlin's name are you both doing here," said Lee as he watched the two redheads enter his living room, "What the hell are you wearing my towel for, Fred?"

"Would you rather I took it off?" the redhead asked?

"Merlin forbid!"

"Well then, why are you complaining?"

"Fred…" growled Lee.

"Sorry."

"So," started George, "where were you?"

"I had a date."

"Anyone we know?"

"Maybe," he avoided directly answering their question.

"George, he's being obtuse."

"I know," answered George before refocusing on Lee, "so how was lunch with our sister?"

"Ginny and I had a good time."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, oh, and we plotted ways it get revenge on you?"

"On us?" the twins exclaimed together.

"Yes," smirked Lee as he headed into his bedroom where he shouted, "don't forget to clean up before you go."

The next day, after the twins had shared this little piece of information with their girlfriends, Pansy tried to see how Ginny felt.

"Wait, you really don't care that Lee is seeing someone?" asked Pansy as the two witches were cleaning out cauldrons.

"Not if she makes him happy," smiled Ginny.

"But aren't you in love with him?"

"Yes, Pansy," admitted Ginny, "and because of that I want him to be happy."

"How Gryffindor," the Slytherin snorted.

"Wouldn't you want the same for Fred, if he was in love with someone else?"

"No," came Pansy's simple reply, "I would use every trick I know to win him back."

"How Slytherin," she smiled, "besides I met someone."

"What!"

* * *

Ginny and Lee continued to see each other secretly for two weeks. The twins were still trying to figure out who Lee and now Ginny were seeing and what their revenge would be. Neither twin putting two and two together and getting Ginny and Lee. 

On night as Lee and Ginny were walking in a park in muggle London, Ginny turned to Lee with a very serious expression on her face.

"Lee," she started not as confident as she looked.

"Yeah," he said tugging her down to sit on a bench with him.

"I was…well," she started, and then she told herself to get a grip and spit it out, "would you marry me?"

"What?" asked Lee, not quite sure that he had heard her correctly.

"Marry me."

"You're a quick mover, Gin," he smiled and kissed her cheek, "we've only been together for two weeks."

"Your point is…what, Lee," she asked, not expecting an answer, she continued, "I've know you since forever, and I've been in love with you for nearly as long."

"Really?" he asked, "what about Harry?"

"Really," she smiled, "You were my first crush, but Harry was the biggest. Seriously, I've been crushing on you since you used to have tea parties with me. And as for my feelings for Harry, I care about him now only as a friend, but my crush on him at Hogwarts surpassed everything else. But I still kinda liked you then, and now I know that I love you."

"I love you too, Gin," said Lee before kissing her, "And, yes, I'll marry you if you'll marry me."

"Of course I'll marry you," she smiled and kissed him, "when?"

"How about tonight?"

"You want to elope?"

"Why not?"

"What would my mum say?"

"Who cares, this is about me and you."

"Lets go," she giggled and jumped up from the bench pulling Lee with her. The pair headed to Diagon Alley. They went to the express window at the ministry, for after hour services, and received a marriage certificate. Then they headed to Hogsmeade, where there just happened to be a new chapel, that specialized in eloping and quick and legal marriage ceremonies at any time of the day.

By nine that night, Ginny and Lee were knocking on the door of the chapel. They explained to the proprietor their needs. The kind old wizard invited the young couple in and showed them to the sitting room. His wife served them tea while they waited for his authentication of their certificate.

After a few moments, Angus, the minister, and Agnes, his lovely wife, showed the young couple into the chapel.

Ginny, wearing a blue sundress stood in front of Angus holding hands with Lee who in a nice light green shirt and tie. Agnes stood to the side as the witness.

By ten, Lee and Ginny kissed to seal the magical bond between them. Angus proclaimed to be married and took a few pictures for the happy couple.

After thanking Angus and Agnes, the now married couple headed to Lee's flat, hoping that no one was waiting for them, so that they could celebrate their wedding alone.

The next morning, neither regretted their actions, now the question on their minds was how were they going to share this with their families? Lee's family was much easier than Ginny's, they had been invited for brunch that morning with his parents and one sister. They sucked up their nerves and just told them. The Jordans were thrilled with the news and wanted to take them shopping for a wedding gift and help find a new place to start their married life. After agreeing and setting a date, Ginny and Lee left to go to Fred and George's annual picnic. The reaction of Lee's family added to the couple's courage.

They decided to just tell them and get it out in the open. They were last to arrive at the picnic. They walked up to the crowd holding hands. They were not bothered by the utter silence. Lee squeezed his wife's hand in support.

"Hey," she said breaking the silence, "Lee and I have something to tell you."

Still silent, Lee spoke up, "Ginny and I got married last night."

Suddenly the silence was broken by a dozen voices speaking at once both to express congratulants and shock. All other voices were suddenly silenced by one shrill voice, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Lee and I got married mum," Ginny smiled looking happier than she had in a long time, "last night."

"And if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with me," warned Lee as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. The youngest Weasley smiled up at him and snuggled into his embrace. Lee leaded down and kissed her silencing any more comments.

The End


End file.
